


Take My Breath Away

by within_a_dream



Series: Love Creates Love Only [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Taako desperately needs to get laid. He goes out to a bar, picks up a tall, handsome stranger, and a successful night is had by all.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).



> This is a direct prequel to [Love Creates Love Only](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13598766)\--I'll be putting it in a series once the anon period is over, to avoid deanoning. 
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the title, I couldn't resist :D

The first thing Taako does when he gets to the city is scout out a good bar for hook-ups, because it has been _ages_ since he's gotten laid. It's been slim pickings in most of the towns he and Lup have travelled through, and he's not sure he'll have any free time once training begins. So he goes out and finds the most popular tavern in the city, and stars keeping a lookout for the hottest man in the tavern.

He sees his mark as soon as the man walks in. Tall, full beard, biceps for days—exactly Taako's type. And from the way the man gives Taako a once-over when he sees him at the bar, Taako's his type too.

The man joins Taako at the bar. "Looking for company?"

"You know it." Taako nudges the man's knee with his own. "Let me buy you a drink?"

"Only if you tell me your name." He grins. "I'm Magnus."

Taako leans closer—score. "Taako."

Magnus drinks the beer Taako buys him, then takes Taako back to his room. It's rented; Taako's not the only new guy in town, it seems.

Magnus notices him looking around and says, "I'm in town for business." Then there's a moment of hangtime, both of them looking at each other and neither making a move, before Taako leans forward to kiss Magnus. It's a bit of a reach, and Taako wishes he'd thought to wear heels.

Their clothes come off in a scramble of limbs, ending up in one pile on the floor. That'll be a pain to sort out later, but right now Taako can't bring himself to care. Once they're both stripped down, Magnus seems to notice the height differential for the first time.

"Bed?" he asks, tilting Taako's chin up.

"Yeah," Taako says, breathless. Them Magnus lifts him up ( _fuck_ , that's hot) and lays him down on the bed. Taako moans and makes a grab for Magnus's cock.

"Yes, please!" Magnus gasps, putting a hand up to brush hair out of Taako's face.

"You have gorgeous hands." Taako's half drunk on pleasure and the rest of the way drunk on overpriced beer, so he doesn't even pause to think before he says, "They'd look even better around my throat."

Magnus's fingers go still against Taako's temple, and Taako starts to freak a bit. Was that too weird? Fuck, it was probably too weird.

Then a slow smile slides across Magnus's face. "I can do that." He pulls back for a moment, leaving Taako whimpering at the absence of contact, before tracing his fingers down the sides of Taako's neck. Then he gets a knee in between Taako's legs, giving Taako something to rut against while Magnus's hands are otherwise occupied.

"Go on." Taako is going for commanding, but his words come out more like begging. "Please, Magnus!"

"Have a bit of patience." Magnus grins, insufferably smug and incredibly sexy, and slowly tightens his grip.

As hard as Taako was before, now his erection is almost painful. He arches up, grinding against Magnus's leg and pushing his throat into Magnus's hands.

"You're hot like this," Magnus murmurs, pressing harder against Taako's throat. Taako can still breathe, but barely—and Magnus seems to be enjoying his ragged breaths as much as he is, judging by his smile and the swell of his cock against Taako's hand. Magnus leans in to kiss him, and bites his lip, the pain cutting through the blur his world has faded into. There's just Magnus's teeth grazing his mouth, Magnus's hands against his throat, and Magnus's knee against his cock.

Then Magnus cuts off his air entirely and rubs his thigh faster against Taako's cock, and Taako finds himself grabbing the sheets in a death grip as he comes.

Magnus lets up immediately, pressing a kiss to Taako's forehead as Taako lies back, completely spent.

" _Fuck_ , that was good," he says as soon as he gets his breath back.

Magnus flops down beside him and kisses along his jawline, then starts to jerk himself off.

"Wait, wait." Taako props himself up, still a little boneless from the best fucking orgasm he's had in years. "Let me suck you off."

Magnus laughs. "If you insist."

It takes a bit of shifting around (the bed in this room barely fits Magnus by himself, much less Taako as well), but Taako finally gets himself between Magnus's spread legs. He licks the precome off the head of Magnus's cock, enjoying his gasp in response. Then he takes Magnus into his mouth, swallowing him as far as he can.

Magnus moans and winds a hand through Taako's hair, just this side of painful. Then he lets go, and starts to apologize.

Taako guides his hand back to his head and hums happily, not wanting to take his mouth off Magnus long enough to explain that holy shit, Magnus should definitely keep pulling his hair. Thankfully, Magnus takes the hint. He's obviously trying to keep from thrusting up into Taako's mouth, shaking a bit with the effort. As much as Taako loves the idea, he probably shouldn't choke on a cock after Magnus choked him for real, so he's grateful for the discretion.

Still, he takes pride in getting Magnus to come apart enough that he starts jerking up towards Taako, frenetic movements a counter to Taako's smooth pace. It isn't long before Magnus murmurs, "I'm going to come."

Taako swallows down his orgasm, then keeps softly tonguing at his cock until Magnus pulls him up for a kiss.

He ends up sprawling across Magnus's chest, Magnus stroking a hand through his hair. "Mind if I spend the night?"

Magnus lets out a little laugh. "I would love that."

"Good," Taako mumbles into Magnus, "because I don't think I can stand up."

 

It takes twice as long the next morning to separate their clothes and clean up, they can barely keep their hands off each other. Taako leaves with a promise to stop by when he has time ( _Work's starting soon_ , he says, _I'm not sure when I'll be free_ ) and heads off to his own rented room with a jaunt in his step that Lup mercilessly mocks him for. Then the first day of training comes, and Magnus is pushed out of his mind—until he walks into the IPRE headquarters and sees a familiar face.


End file.
